Suprise! Suprise!
by pureslash
Summary: (On Hiatus until I can Mangage school, work and love) Brian and Justin have a surprise for their family, but they’re not the only ones that get surprised!
1. Suprise

Disclaimer- They are not mine!!!!

Summery: Brian and Justin have a surprise for their family, but they're not the only ones that get surprised!!

A/N: This is my first fic that I have actually wrote so please BE GENTEL!!!

Surprise Surprise!!

'Six years has it really been that long' Brian thought as he lay in bed watching Justin sleep. He couldn't believe it had taken that long to finally admit that he loved and needed Justin in his life. In a couple hours they would have to get ready to go to Lindsay and Melanie's to celebrate Gus's sixth birthday that was two days prior. But for right now he was happy to watching his lover's features shine in the morning light. As Brian watched him he had to suppress the urge to wake him up so they could make love together. Two days ago, on the anniversary of the day they meet, they had eloped and gotten married in secret with the exceptions of Daphne and Jennifer. Today they would tell the rest of the gang. Brian was not looking forward to the ribbing he would get from them, but as he watched Justin turn over and open those beautiful blue eyes he decided it was worth it.

Two hours later, they were showered, dressed and about to walk out the door, when the phone rang. Justin walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Brian?"

"one moment." Justin handed the phone to Brian.

"yeah" was Brian annoyed answered.

"Brian it's your mother who answered your phone?"

Brian paled at this. He still hadn't told his mother he was gay.

Justin noticed the change in Brian's body language and looked at him in concern.

"I'll explain everything later. If you want you can come by my friend Lindsay's house... do you know how to get there?..." Justin listened to Brian's side of the conversation, trying to figure out who was on the phone since he hadn't paid attention when he answered it. He finally figured it out just as Brian said "ok mom" and hung up.

Brian stood there holding the phone deep in thought.

"I'm sorry." Justin words broke through Brian's train of thought.

"about what?"

"outing you" Justin said. He felt really bad about it. He knew that Brian's mom wasn't a nice person and Brian was afraid to tell her.

"You didn't. This is your home and you have just as much right to answer the phone as anybody. Besides it's time to tell her. I just hope she doesn't make a big scene at Gus's party." Brain replied taking Justin in his arms to reassure him he wasn't mad.

"It will be okay." Brian said more to him-self than Justin.

"We don't have to tell anybody anything. We could tell your mom that a friend answered your phone and that you have a six year-old son." Justin said trying to find a way to fix the situation.


	2. Joan Kinney

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I make money

Brian knew how much Justin was looking forward to telling everybody about there marriage and just love him that much more because he was willing not to just to make him happy.

"No, I don't want to do that. I want to tell everybody that you're mine now and forever." Brian grabbed Justin's hand and led him to the jeep. As they drove to Mel and Lind's house, Brian began to have doubts 'What if she does make a scene?' 'What is she never speaks to me again ' then he looked over at Justin and thought 'who cares I have what I want and need right next to me and it's the best thing to ever happen to me' with that thought he grabbed Justin's hand and smiled at him. Justin wished he knew what Brian was thinking but knew not to ask .

They were the first to arrive. As they stood on the front porch, Brian leaned over and kissed Justin.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you"

"I love you too." Justin said with a 'sunshine' smile and then kissed him back just as Melanie opened the front door.

"Uh... gross. When are you two going to get married?" She said in disgust. Brian just gave her a tongue in cheek smirk and walked inside. Brian wanted everyone there when they told them to big news.

Justin walked into the kitchen where Lindsay was preparing appetizers for the party.

"Hey, what's cooking" Justin asked pecking her on the cheek.

"Pigs in a blanket. We're going to make hot dogs later." She answered with a smile.

"Yum."

Melanie then walked into the kitchen. "Justin, Brian is asking for you. Must not keep him waiting."

Justin smiled and walked in to the living room where Brian was.

When Justin was out of ear shot, Melanie asked "Is there something...different about those two?"

"Yeah, Justin seemed...I don't know..."

"Brian didn't even react to my getting married joke"

Lindsay peeked her head into the living room and gasped.

"Oh my GOD."

"What? Are they fucking on the couch?" Melanie asked as she look into the living room.

"No, look at them."

Melanie couldn't believe her eyes. There Brian and Justin were, sitting on the couch, Justin in between Brian's legs with his back against his chest, talking and playing with rings on their fingers.

"I wonder if those are what I think they are?" Melanie asked trying to get a better look.

"I don't know. I never expected Brian to give Justin a ring."

At that moment the door bell rang and Justin jumped up from Brian's lap, startled.

"I wonder who it is?" Justin could here the nervousness in Brian's voice.

"It could be anyone." Justin said trying to reassure Brian. He took him into his arms and held him tight.

"Thank you." Brian whispered into his ear.

"For what?"

"Being you. Putting up with me. Loving me. I love you." Brian replied.

"I love you too and there's no reason to thank me. I wouldn't have it any other way." Justin kissed Brian then put his head on his shoulder. The door bell rang again and Melanie answered it and saw it was Deb, Vic, Michael, Emmett, and Ted.

"Cakes here." Deb stated, as they walked into the Living room where Brian and Justin were still in their embrace.

Ted looked over at them, then smiled mockingly at them. "Aw...look at the happy couple." he stated expecting a fuck off from Brian. But all he did was let go of Justin and sat down looking annoyed.

"Now that everyone's here..."

"Not quite." Brian cut Lindsay off. She stared at him confused.

"Who else is suppost to be here everybody I envited is here."

"I invited my mother." When Brian uttered those quite words hell broke loose. Everybody started asking questions, yell over everybody trying to be heard.

"Why?" was the general question asked. Brian didn't know how to answered that, he was still trying to figure it out for himself.

"Because it's time to tell her. Something big has happened and I refuse to hid it from anyone. And if she has a problem with it she can go fuck herself."

The gang couldn't believe what they were hearing. They knew that Joan Kenney was not what one would call a 'nice person.' They all stared at him until they heard a car door shut and a little while later the door bell rang.

A/N: If you think this is crap let me know I'm just trying to see if anyone would actually like me to continue. If not well then tell me!!!


	3. Daddy?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue

A/N: Ok I know that Brian came out to his mother in season 2 but i had actually wrote this before it actually came out. But i was too scared to post it then. So just act like it never happened.

The door bell rang and Gus came running down the stairs.

"MOMMA someone's hewe fow my pawty.... Huwwy."

Brain grabbed Justin's hand and gave it one last squeeze.

"Alright Sonny boy we'll get it together."

"DADDY!!"

Gus ran up to Brian and gave him a big hug. They then walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Mom."

"Hello Brian. Why are we here? I need to talk to you."

"I'm here celebrating Gus's 6th birthday with my friends and family."

"Who's Gus?" Joan was very confused. What did Brian mean family, for all she knew he never talked to his family.

'I am. Are you hewe fow my biwfday pawty?" Gus asked this lady he didn't know. Gus grabbed her hand and drug her into the room with the others.

"Hello." She said looking around the room.

"Hello." Everybody responded.

This was followed by an uncomfortable silence that was finally broken by Gus.

"I want cake!"

"Not until after lunch and presents." Lindsay answered going to the kitchen to get started on the Hot Dogs.

Joan just looked around the room. She knew most the people here, like Debbie, Vic, Michael and Brian's college friend Lindsay. She has seen the dark haired woman at Jack's funeral and also the tall man and the plain brown haired one, but she has never seen the striking blond that was sitting on the couch.

Joan walked over to him and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Joanie Kinney."

"Justin Taylor" He answered uncomfortable.

At that moment, Brian walked in to the room with Gus right behind him. Gus ran across the room and jumped into Justin's lap.

"Hey" Justin said.

"Hey yowself." Gus replied.

They heard Brian snort across from the room.

"Jusin, what's a pain in the ass?"

"Why?" Justin asked but all reading knowing where he heard it.

"Because that's what daddy called you."

"Oh did he now. Well a lot of people would say the same thing about him." Justin replied looking straight at Brian. Joanie was still sitting next to Justin and heard the entire conversation. She had no clue who the little boy's dad was, but he looked very familiar.

"Justin, Who is Gus's father?"

Brian saw Justin glance at him panicked and that he would save him for his mother. As he sat on the other side of Justin to give him a little support, Gus crawled onto his lap.

"Daddy, Justin called you a pain in the ass."

"Yes, I heard that." Said staring at Justin with a smirk.

"Brian?" Joanie broke into the stare. Brian looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did he just call you daddy?"

A/N2: I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I totally did not expect enybody to review. so thank you thank you. I love you


End file.
